Types
by Amy Elizabeth
Summary: A prank to get revenge on a coworker at the Ministry gains Tonks a little insight into Remus Lupin. Early, no spoilers. Now with a second chapter, continuing on from Remus' point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Types**

**By:** Amy Elizabeth

**Disclaimer**: All things relating to Harry Potter are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. No infringement or financial gain is intended.

She had told herself she could wait until little closer to Christmas time; just to see how much she could take before she cracked. Surely she had the self-control to wait out seven weeks. Yet, now, there were five weeks to go and Nymphadora Tonks had decided she had had enough.

More than enough.

Way too much.

Which is why she found herself here.

_Magical Law Enforcement. _

As she stepped into the office she waved at Kingsley where he was talking to an older man across the room. She then immediately began searching over the lines of cubicles spread throughout the large room until her eyes settled on the one she had come to find.

_Third aisle from the left, five down. _

Augustine Higden

She had seen him several times over the past year, at lunch, in the lift, around the Auror office when he had come to talk to someone or other. He was an…attractive man, young, broad shouldered, self-assured. According to Kingsley, he was quite capable at his job and, according to the office gossip, quite capable in…other ways.

Yet, Tonks had never really given Higden much thought. So, when she had started seeing more and more of him; from his well-timed run-ins with her in the Atrium, to his sudden appearances when she took a break, and his new need to "say hello" as he passed her cubicle when he came by her office more and more often, she had barely noticed.

That is she hadn't noticed until that fateful day two weeks ago when she caught wind of a little conversation about his…_interest _in her. Then she had taken notice. And decided to act. She started shooting coy glances when she ran into him, casually touched his hand when he stopped by her cubicle, extended their "hellos" whenever she could.

She had him right where she wanted him and today; today it would all come out in the open.

The back of his blonde head was bent over a stack of paper work. With uncharacteristic quietness she snuck up behind him.

_And Mad-Eye told me I lacked stealth._

She stopped suddenly just behind his chair.

_Mad-Eye. Perfect. _

"Ahem." She smiled as he jerked his head up from his paperwork at the sound of her voice, "I was wondering if you had a moment."

"Of course." His eyes widened as he spun his chair around to face her at the entrance of his cubicle, "What can I help you with, Ny—_Tonks?_" He winked; proud that he remembered her preferred name so quickly.

She winked back. _He knows me so well._

"You can call me Nymphadora, if you like," she hoped the seductive tone of her voice distracted him from her instinctive wince at the sound of her given name, "I don't mind it so much when you say it."

His grin became slowly more self-confident, "Alright, Nymphadora, what can I help you with? Though," he smiled, "if you just came to talk, I wouldn't mind."

She perched herself against the edge of his desk, legs stretched out dangerously close to his and she bent herself over slightly to bring her face just barely higher than level with him, "Well, I do have a question. But this is a purely _social visit._"

The strained "Hmm?" that she got in response made it worth her efforts.

"In fact, I was wondering if you," she playfully rubbed his hand and drew her finger up to his arm, "would like to go to dinner?"

His face, now sporting a truly self-satisfied smirk, suddenly came much closer to hers, "I would love to, _Nymphadora."_

Though she had never hated hearing her name more, she slipped into an easy grin, "Before we do, just so I can be sure to," she paused meaningfully, "_please, _what's your type?"

A slightly puzzled frown formed on his brow, "What do you mean?"

She laughed lightly, "Type, Augustine. Blonde? Brunette? I mean, I don't think I've ever met a man who preferred pink. Its just what I like," She fingered a lock of her hair,

"I'd be willing to change it, for you." She leaned even closer and let her leg rest against his, "You know, I can be whatever you want me to be."

His face was positively red, his breathing had increased in both volume and speed but, with an admirable effort, he controlled his voice enough to get out, "Well, the pink is a little…off-setting, and I do tend towards blondes. You know the type, I'm sure; blue eyes, and with rather large…." He paused, obviously hopeful she'd get the picture without the graphic details.

She did.

Chuckling at his somewhat abashed expression, she bit her lip, "Its ok, Augustine, I know what you mean and yes, I can do that." She leaned in a few centimeters closer, letting her grin get a little cheekier, "Would you like a preview?" She smiled suggestively and at his nod she rubbed her leg against his calf, "Close your eyes and when you open them I'll be exactly what you want."

The expression on his face was all she needed to see. She bent closer bringing her lips firmly against his. He started for a second before reaching to pull her closer.

She murmured against his lips.

"What?" He stopped and pulled back and promptly froze.

She smiled at his open mouthed shock at the sight of her, "I said, _Constant Vigilance." _

………………………………………………

"Mad-Eye! She changed her face into Mad-Eye!" Kingsley let out a chuckle, "You all should have been there to see his reaction! If I had been thinking I would have brought a camera."

"That blue eye of his is pretty mesmerizing. I was just trying to please." She grinned cheekily at the members of the Order of the Phoenix that had remained following the evening meeting. Empty butterbeer bottles littered the table alongside left over plates from dinner.

"I knew I was proud to call you family!" Sirius thumped her soundly on the back, "I am impressed, Tonks, truly impressed."

She grimaced, "I would have preferred to not have kissed him at all but," she smiled guiltily, "the effect wouldn't have been so dramatic. And I will say, I'm pretty proud of myself, I didn't think I could manage being coy for that long. I thought I would fall off his desk."

Kingsley downed the last of his butterbeer, "At least you don't have to worry about anymore bets in that office."

"Bets?" Remus' voice cut off her response. He had been curiously quiet throughout Kingsley's recounting of her afternoon exploits and she hadn't failed to notice he didn't laugh with nearly the gusto of Sirius or Kingsley.

"I heard about a little bet Higden made with some of the men on the floor." She could feel her cheeks redden, "About how easy it would be to get me to morph into…" she shrugged, "what he wanted. He bet that he could do it before Christmas. I was planning on seeing how long, and what, he would try. But, after a few days, I decided I wanted to end his advances sooner and," she grinned, "have a little fun embarrassing the prat myself."

Kingsley gave another deep laugh and stood, "Well, I'm going to head home and get some sleep. It's been an _eventful _day. I'll be sure to slip this story to a few more of our colleagues tomorrow." He fastened his traveling cloak, "Thanks again, Tonks, for giving me a heads up. I would have hated to miss that scene. Goodnight Sirius, Remus." He gave one more grin before disappearing into the corridor.

As soon as the tall wizard left the room Sirius was on his feet, "I need another drink, anyone else?" Sirius glanced between Tonks and Remus before ambling to the cupboards. Once alone, Tonks decided to risk a quick glance at Remus.

Immediately, she wished she hadn't.

She had been hoping for _some_ amusement; after all it _was _a pretty good prank. She'd even been prepared for a little disappointment for her admittedly childish behavior; even though she had heard stories about him that didn't begin to allow him any high moral horses to sit on.

She hadn't been prepared for the blazing _anger _that suffused every feature on his normally calm and composed face.

"I need to keep reminding myself not to mess with you. The pink hair and sweet face are misleading." Sirius, suddenly cutting the tension in the room without even having acknowledged it, deposited himself back besides Tonks at the head of the table. Having decided to forgo a tumbler, he took a sip directly from the wine bottle.

She smiled at him, though with much less enthusiasm than a few minutes ago, "I should sincerely hope you do remember that, cousin, because, family or not, I'll hex you with the best of them."

Sirius let out hearty laugh and saluted her with his bottle before tossing back another gulp, "Though, in a family like ours, it might be a better idea to hex me because I'm family instead of in spite of it."

"You have a point there." She rolled her eyes at his cheeky look and returned to sipping her butterbeer, stalwartly avoiding eye contact with the other side of the table.

"Did he really ask for big…you knows, or was Kingsley exaggerating?" She jerked her head towards her cousin at the unexpected shift in conversation.

"Kingsley got the details shockingly correct, actually." She blushed, "He has an amazing memory."

"I just with he had a camera with him, I would have loved to see it." Sirius grinned and turned towards his friend, "Imagine, Remus, kissing Tonks and then opening your eyes to Mad-Eye! I'd have a heart attack right there."

"Well," she suddenly, and inexplicably, felt even more extremely uncomfortable, "I will be glad when we start forgetting about it. I mean," she gave a frustrated huff, "it was a good prank and really funny in the end but," she made a sour face, "I would prefer not having solid evidence that I kissed that prat. It was a really was just a disgusting necessity."

"All for the greater good, huh?" Sirius then abruptly stood, unsteadily but still grinning, and made his way towards the door Kingsley had exited minutes before, "And for the greater good of all of us, I'm going to go to bed before I'm unable to make it there on my own." He gave another mock salute before ducking out the door.

"For once!" Tonks shouted at his retreating figure as the door swung shut.

In that instant she realized, for the first time since she had walked into Headquarters all those months ago, she was alone with Remus Lupin and distinctly uncomfortable about it.

That wasn't entirely true, she corrected, she'd been uncomfortable alone with him before. However, that had been in a more pleasant, stomach twisting, palms sweating, kind of anticipation than in this horrible, tense silence that filled the room.

She glanced at the sink, at the cupboards, the door, the table. She looked everywhere she could think before finally giving up and acknowledging that there was another living occupant of the room.

He didn't seem to notice. Instead, he looked a million miles away and very, very tense.

"I didn't like flirting with him." She immediately took a sharp breath as the words left her mouth. She hadn't meant to blurt that out but she was suddenly glad the ball was in his court.

Silence.

_Maybe not. _

"And I hate how he says Nymphadora." That should at least get a chuckle.

_Come on, Remus. Please, say something. _

"I figured." His voice was tight, "If he knew you at all he would have known you were lying right then."

"Good thing he's barely ever spoken to me." She was ridiculously pleased to get even this small reaction from him, "Otherwise my cover would have been blown." She gave a sly grin; he loved making a joke about how much she hated her name.

Instead, a nod was all she received in response. She watched his fingers tighten and relax against the neck of his bottle. A muscle jumped under his jaw and his eyes were hard.

Her mouth opened of its own accord, "I don't want you to be angry with me."

She jumped out of her chair a little at her own words. _How was I able to be so together this afternoon and so utterly incapable of keeping anything to myself tonight?_

"Angry? With you? " He looked up, genuinely surprised, "why would I be…"

"Its just that I…" she swallowed, "I flirted with…kissed, someone…"

Silence.

_Shut-up Nymphadora Tonks! _ Why would he care that she…that she had? She felt like an idiot, assuming that he was jealous, that her kissing another man would offend him. It wasn't like he had tried to lay any claim. But he seemed so furious, so…

"I want to strangle him myself." The admission was so soft she wasn't entirely sure he had said anything at all. Her heartbeat was suddenly incredibly loud.

"Why? I mean, it was just a stupid bet," she almost reached over to grab his hand off his bottle but stopped herself half way across, "It's taken care of. Its not like it hasn't…"

He gripped his bottle to the point she was afraid it might snap.

She gave a nervous laugh, "It's happened before once or twice, you know…boys." She suddenly giggled at herself, "I mean the requests have happened before, not kissing people as Mad-Eye." She cocked her head a little in thought, "They always seem to prefer the blondes; at least the ones who are willing to make requests seem to. I keep up these bright colors for my own enjoyment. I mean _pink_, what self-respecting man prefers a girlfriend with pink hair?" Surely that would get a little laugh.

Nothing.

What was going on? It had been funny, she'd changed into Mad-Eye mid-kiss to get back at a prat of a co-worker. It wasn't anything to get angry at…

Her sudden realization hit her hard enough that she was glad she was sitting.

He was angry _for _her.

The thought sent fireworks straight through her body.

"Remus," she gently touched his hand, prying it off his bottle, and holding it with hers, "Thank you. I really am fine though. He didn't hurt my feelings or anything. Really." She smiled gently at him and released his hand.

He searched her eyes and she could see some of the tension drain from his body, "Good." He smiled back at her, a little looser than before, "Well, I think I might retire myself. It's getting pretty late."

"I'll follow you to the front door." She grinned at him as he vanished their bottles and helped her to her feet.

They made the quick trip to the front door in much more comfortable silence. While her heartbeat had become slightly less riotous she couldn't keep the warm smile off her face as she dared to let herself think a little about the implications of his reaction. As she finished fastening her cloak, she grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze, "Thank you again." Her stomach did a little twist at his light laugh.

"It was a great prank, Tonks." His eyes twinkled down on her.

She grinned, "I thought so. But," she leaned in conspiratorially, "we'll see how Mad-Eye feels when he finds out."

He chuckled a little harder at that and held the door open so she could descend the stairs out of the house.

Pleased that she had navigated the evening fairly well, she prepared to step into the street to Apparate back to her flat, but just before the turned she faintly heard his voice from the doorway,

"I prefer pink."

…………………………………

**A/N:** I'm sure this story is incredibly similar to some others out there, but this particular take on the early Remus/Tonks days has been bugging me for a while. I apologize if I've stepped on anyone's toes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Types**

**Chapter 2**

**By: **Amy Elizabeth

**Disclaimer: **All things Harry Potter are the sole property of J.K. Rowling. No infringement or financial gain intended.

**A/N: **While this story was completely meant as a one-shot, I enjoyed the idea of getting to see a little from Remus' point of view. (And thank you to** Jessiquie **for the idea about Mad-Eye!) And thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy.

………………………………………

Not completely sure of what he was expecting to happen, Remus had long since decided that any reaction, from blatant disgust to outright interest, out of Tonks would satisfy the disquiet that had been sitting in his stomach from the moment she had Disapparated outside Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place two nights ago.

It had been an impulsive, irrational decision.

_I prefer pink. _

He had spent days hoping and, if he were to be honest, fearing, that she had understood what he meant by that closing salvo; that he preferred her, that he wouldn't want her to change, that he found her more than attractive on her own. However, the hell of it was, he didn't even know that she had heard him at all.

In the days since her departure Remus had been able to honestly admit to himself that it had been a hilarious prank she had managed. However, despite Sirius' opinion and enthusiasm, he neither wished for photographic proof nor cared to imagine what leaning into kiss Tonks and pulling back to see Mad-Eye would be like.

Not that kissing Nymphadora had never crossed his mind.

In fact, it was crossing it right now.

"_Its just that I…flirted with…kissed, someone…" _

_That_. _That _had been her response to the irrational anger that he had been so conspicuously unable to hide. She had somehow known that the jealous reaction to her kissing someone else had made him nearly shake with…but was that why he had gotten so angry? Or was it that some man, some idiotic Neanderthal, had been placing bets on his…

_His? _Remus shook his head. He'd file that new reaction away and worry over it later.

…That some man had been placing bets on Nymphadora? Or was it a mix between the two? Either way it was this emotional conundrum that had led to his doorway confession. Well, Remus inwardly sighed, it hadn't been so much as a _confession _as a vague and elusive statement might or might not have been heard.

_Bloodly coward. _

He had hoped that this timid statement might have been considered coy and meaningful; that she could see through it and realize his interest in her and then provide a reaction for him to base further plans on. That is, he sighed out loud this time, he hoped this, _if_ she had heard him. And _this _emotional conundrum was what had led to him pacing the kitchen waiting for dinner, her arrival, and her decision.

But, so far, nothing had happened.

She, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley had arrived together from the Ministry and dinner, already placed on the table by Molly, had begun almost immediately. There had been no secretive glances, no 'accidental' brushes of contact, and certainly no outright declarations of love—not that he had been expecting that; though he hadn't completely ruled it out either. It was Nymphadora after all.

There had been nothing but a friendly 'Wotcher, everyone' and a…

"Remus?" He jumped a little in his seat at the unexpected sound of her voice, "Would you pass me the carrots, please?" He nodded as he decided to just pick up the bowl beside his elbow and hand to her.

And there it was; the brush of her hand against his. Yes, he had been passing her a bowl, but surely she didn't need to grab it that close. Was she blushing?

_As she would put it, Bugger it. _

"I saw Augustine Higden today." Mad-Eye's voice cut through the dinner conversation, his magical eye whizzing towards Tonks.

_She's right. That blue eye is pretty mesmerizing, _Remus shuttered, _though not in a particularly pleasant way. _

"Oh?" The false casualness in both Tonks' voice and Kingsley's expression were admirable. The smirk on Sirius' face, however, didn't seem to be at all restrained.

"Outside the MLE office."

"I hear he's a pretty good wizard." Kingsley speared another carrot with his fork with practiced indifference, "Talk to him about anything interesting?"

"No, I snuck up behind him." Mad-Eye grunted, "Boy was startled speechless."

Kingsley and Tonks exchanged a look, "And?" she asked.

He looked directly at Tonks, his voice betraying nothing, "I reminded him that he needs to be _Constantly Vigilant." _

There was a brief moment where no one moved before Tonks' snorts and laughter filled the room. She turned to Kingsley, "I told you he'd find it funny!"

How on earth she could decipher that the older man knew about her prank, much less that he found it _funny_, was beyond Remus. There wasn't a single sign of amusement that he could find in the man's craggy face. Though he supposed she _did_ know him better.

Tonks wiped at her eyes, "Where did you hear about it?"

"Scrimgeour." Mad-Eye voice was deadpan enough to suddenly silence Tonks' laughter. It was widely acknowledged that her boss wasn't particularly known for his sense of humor when it related to on-the-job frivolity.

Her eyes widened, "You didn't." When she was met by silence, her face suddenly became much less jovial, "You did?" It was more of a squeak than a question, "But you found it funny, so did," she swallowed, "did he?"

"You have a lot to learn, girl. You're going to get yourself sacked one day." He glowered at his beef.

Her face flushed, her voice sounded suddenly more than a little put-out, "Learn? About what exactly, Mad-Eye? Was I supposed to just let Higden make a fool of me? I know I shouldn't have done it in the office but honestly I didn't want to see that prat outside…" she stopped as the corner of Moody's mouth began to twitch up involuntarily, "You were kidding!" Her mouth dropped, "You made that up, you infuriating…" She paused and glared at her mentor, "So, where did you hear it from then?"

"You didn't think I'd let such an opportunity go to waste?" Sirius grinned from behind his hand.

_Mad-Eye? In on a prank with Sirius? Dear Merlin, the whole world is going to hell. _Remus didn't think her head could have whipped towards her cousin faster.

"You?" He had only heard that tone of voice after someone had slipped and called her Nymphadora, "You?"

"I'm clearing the table." Molly Weasley was suddenly on her feet, "Arthur, some help, please." Remus was pretty sure he hadn't seen Arthur so keen to help his wife clean up before. Then, after the plates began to float away, there was a second of silence before a flurry of voices and activity erupted.

"Early morning at the office tomorrow for me, actually." Kingsley quickly donned his cloak, "Good night, all."

"I'll join you, Kingsley." Mad-Eye abruptly stood from his recently cleared place, "I have some…business to discuss with you."

"Ah, to Buckbeak then." Sirius stood with his guests, his eyes twinkling at his cousin, "Goodnight Remus, _Nymphadora." _

"Don't call me Nympha…" the end of her shout was cut off by the shutting of the kitchen door behind the three men. For a second Remus was sure she was going to run after her cousin and extract her revenge.

In fact, he was just beginning to contemplate how long Sirius could avoid her when he couldn't leave the house when it hit him.

He was alone with a very angry Nymphadora Tonks, who may or may have heard a half-confession of romantic interest from him two nights previous.

Just when he thought he couldn't have been more uncomfortable.

"Tonks…" He wanted to say something comforting but, unfortunately, he couldn't help but notice she was still beautiful with that horrible scowl across her face. Almost as beautiful as when she was smiling…

She was smiling. It had happened so fast Remus wasn't quite completely able to tell if he had watched it happen or if he had missed it when he blinked. But sure enough a huge grin threatened to turn back into the laughter he had found so appealing earlier.

"That son of a…" she looked right at Remus, the force of her smile directed straight at him, causing his heart to miss a beat. Or two.

"He never misses the smallest chance does he?"

At that Remus couldn't help but smile back, "No, he never does."

Suddenly, she was laughing again, "You know, I deserved that."

He gave her a puzzled look. "You mean from some cosmic karma getting you back for pulling pranks? I daresay Sirius deserves payback more."

Her grin softened, "No, it's just that I've been a bit of a hypocrite about the whole thing." She chuckled as his look, "About bet making, that is. You see, _I_ made a little bet with myself." She paused and began to slip on her traveling cloak that had been hung over the bench, "Not anything nearly as disgustingly base and vile as Higden; but I did promise myself I'd try and get somebody particular to notice _me_ before Christmas. Though not for any but the purest reasons, I assure you."

Remus' heart sank a little. Even if she had heard him in the doorway, this did not bode well for the positive reaction he had hoped for, "And how is that going?" He cursed himself a little for the dejected note that had crept into his voice.

She got up and walked towards the door before turning to answer, "It's going well, I think. But don't worry, you still have five weeks till Christmas, Remus."

And she was gone.


End file.
